MP443
The MP-443 Grach, also known as Pistolet Yarygina (Пистолет Ярыгина, Yarygin's Pistol), is a Russian semi-automatic pistol designed by Vladimir Yarygin in the 1990s and manufactured by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant. It was developed in response to Russian military trials, which began in 1993, to replace the Makarov PMM. The pistol was designed to be capable of firing over-pressurized versions of the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge (7N21 and 7N31) which are more capable of piercing armor. In 2003, it was adopted as a standard sidearm for all branches of Russian military and law enforcement. It fires 9x19mm Parabellum rounds from a 10- or 17-round box magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP443 is found alongside Russian sniper rifles, specifically the SV-98, the SVU, and the VSS. At the start of Crash and Grab, the player starts with a unique weapon set featuring the MP443 as the primary weapon, along with HG-2s. In multiplayer, the MP443 is the standard issue pistol of the Russian Army's Recon kits. It has a 12-round magazine and can kill a player at full health in six body shots. It is the Russian equivalent to the American M9, and the counterpart to the MEC MP412. BFBC_MP443_GRACH.jpg|The MP443 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map End of the Line File:BFBC_MP443_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP443's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the MP-443 appears in the hands of the player, a few NPCs, and enemies at close range when they empty their weapon. The player automatically acquires it in the level Upriver, when the player must kill a single soldier who is holding Aguire hostage; it is also the starting weapon on No One Gets Left Behind. During the free-fall segment of Airborne, the player is obligated to use it. After the first time it is acquired, it can be accessed anytime at supply crates. It is also the only handgun in the campaign. In multiplayer, the MP-443 Grach is the second pistol requiring Rank 3 to unlock. It has a 17 round magazine capacity and can kill in around 5-7 body shots. It has the second highest fire rate of all pistols with very high firecap and is an ideal choice for recon users. MP443StatsBC2.png|The MP-443's in-game evaluation. BC2 MP-443 Grach.png|The MP-443 Grach at Laguna Presa in Conquest. BC2 MP-443 Grach IS.png|The MP-443 Grach's iron sights. BFBC2 MP-443 Grach Static.png|The MP-443 Grach in first-person view. BFBC2 MP443 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 MP-443 Grach Reloading.png|One frame from the reload animation. Battlefield Play4Free MP443 The MP443 reappears in Battlefield Play4Free as a sidearm. It retains its 17-round-magazine and has moderate damage, low firecap and low recoil at the cost of 400 per day or 999 for unlimited use. Its front sight is also not visible when aiming down the sights. The MP443 is unlocked at level 5 MP443-ADS-reference.jpg File:MP443 BFP4F.jpg|The MP443 Grach in BFP4F File:MP443 BFP4F sights.jpg|The MP443's ironsights. Note the lack of a front post. File:MP443 BFP4F menu.jpg|The MP443's menu entry Veteran's MP443 The Veteran's MP443 boasts higher damage over the standard MP443, but comes at a higher cost of 1100 per day or 525 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use. Also, unlike other Veteran's weapons, the Veteran's MP443 doesn't have a larger magazine. MP443VStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's MP443 The Elite's MP443 is an even further improved version of the MP443, with higher damage, killing in 4-5 body shots, larger magazine of 19 rounds and cleaner appearance, but comes at a higher cost of 2750 per day or 700 for unlimited use. These aspects make this gun a great choice for players who are looking for a good pistol, as it does more damage at long range than the P226 with also lower recoil and a larger magazine, but at the cost of lower accuracy and stopping power up close. However the MP443 costs 200 less than the P226 and MP-412 for unlimited use and can be bought via in-game credits. MP443EStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In Singleplayer the MP-443 can be seen on three occasions. The first is in Comrades when Vladimir Kamarivsky shoots a PLR operative in the head that crashed into the windscreen of the car his squad was driving. The second and third time is in Kaffarov where Dima (In a quick-time event) shoots the bodyguard when he opens his window and the third is when Dima holds Sgt. Blackburn at gunpoint. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the MP443 appears as the Russian team's default secondary weapon. It holds seventeen rounds plus one in the chamber and has a moderate fire rate and damage at close range. When compared to its American counterpart, the M9, it is equal in almost every stat except bullet velocity, where the M9 travels at 380 meters per second compared to the MP-443's 320 meters per second, and magazine size where the MP-443 holds seventeen rounds compared to the M9's fifteen rounds. The Tact. version is unlocked at level 13 and the suppressed version at level 28. Initially, the MP-443 is exclusive to the RU team, but the US-acquired MP-443 is unlocked with the proficiency dogtag (earned after obtaining one Service Star). File:Mp443_BF3.png|MP443 in the killfeed in the Operation Metro trailer File:BF3_MP-443.PNG|The MP443 in Battlefield 3 as seen in the Caspian Border gameplay trailer battlefield-3-mp443-5-620x348.jpg|The MP-443 in gameplay. battlefield-3-mp443-3.jpg|The MP-443's iron sights. MP443 Render.png|3D render of the MP-443. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MP-443 Grach's in-game stats imply that it has a higher damage than M9, but this is not the case. The M9 is now stronger. This is because while the gun's damage values were changed through multiple patches, the in-game menus were not updated. *Curiously, the weapon on the MP-443 Supp. Proficiency Dog Tag bears a resemblance to the PB (Pistolet Besshumnyy), an integrally-silenced variation of the Makarov pistol. *In Battlefield 3, the basic MP443, like the M9, can be unlocked for use by both factions by obtaining a service star with the weapon (100 Kills). *The MP-412 mastery tag shows the player's MP-443 kills instead of the player's kills with the MP-412. *In Battlefield 3, it shares reload animations with the M9, 93R, G17C and G18. *The MP-443's slide is solid when shooting in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Videos [[Video:MP-443 Grach|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the MP-443 Grach in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at White Pass in Conquest mode]] External links *MP-443 on Wikipedia *MP-443 on Modern Firearms de:MP-443 ru:MP-443 Грач Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3